


The Silken Threads Of Re-Animation

by Webtrinsic



Category: Herbert West - Reanimator - H. P. Lovecraft, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Re-Animator (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Beck was doctor hill, Crossing Parallels, Dubious Morality, Emotional Hurt, God Complex, I Don't Even Know, I made Peter Herbert West, Moral Ambiguity, Needles, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Parallel Universes, Poor Tony just wants his own Peter, Prison, Recreational Drug Use, Self-Indulgent, Strange is just so done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: Tony, Steve, Bruce, and Scott accidentally cross not through time but rather the multiverse to a parallel where Peter Parker is the Re-Animator. It's a shaking world they are glad to leave behind.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Silken Threads Of Re-Animation

**Author's Note:**

> this was purely self-indulgent, i love both these fandoms and characters too much and they were crossing over in my brain so i did this. 
> 
> half my writings been very tell not show lately and i need to work on that so forgive me lol

Strange when he feels the shift of the universe follows it without question. He’s admittedly a little surprised at the four heroes he finds himself looking at. Travelling through parallel universes was normally reserved for him, Spider-Man, and Wanda. These four, Iron-Man, Captain America, Hulk, and Ant-man on the other hand? Not so much.

They take him in with shock, the inventor actually gaping much like a fish. His head turns with a twist, searching out someone it seems, but snaps back to normal when Steve places a hand on his arm.

“Considering the suits I’m assuming you meant to travel through time, not through the multiverse,” Strange realized when he truly took in the sight of the red and white quantum suits they were adorned in.

“Multiverse? Like Hellraiser?” Scott asks immediately, and Stephen, already accustomed to the man, nods in acquiesce even when he’s really just trying to get the man to stop talking.

“Our math was right,” Tony cuts in, his own schematics flashing in his mind. Stephen didn’t doubt that, it was hard to find a universe he could ever truly doubt the man’s intelligence in.  He personally had even felt the tingling of a shift just before they got there as well. Wanda hadn’t been entirely in the right state of mind as of late, and Peter...well Peter was preoccupied. 

A headache was already forming behind his eyes. He’d check in with her first, if that didn’t come up with anything he was already psyching himself up not only to get Shield on the phone but Everett as well to barter for their freshest corpses to pay the teen for his help sorting this situation out.

“Is there some way you could help us get back?” The supersoldier looked awfully nervous, likely something to do with the fact he was yet again forced to a place unfamiliar to what he was used to.

“We’ll have to get back to the compound, check in with a few people first,” his contempt for the second half of that sentence doesn’t help their unease. His hands shifted into formation before he activated his slingring, with a swoop of his hand an orange ring teleported them back to the compound. It’s not the time to ponder something so trivial, yet once again Strange finds himself grateful for the healing he is able to conjure for himself, he, Wong, and the other sorcerers likely would have developed arthritis by now without it.

Scott makes himself at home immediately, plopping onto the couch while the other three look at the compound with confusion. It is not their own. They already know they weren't in their own universe, still the fact that a place they built and were so accustomed to wasn’t the same was almost as or even more jarring then seeing Doctor Strange.  This experience would hopefully make seeing their younger selves easier when they actually got this right.

Another punch comes then when someone largely unexpected steps through the door with Shuri, the princess of Wakanda. The teen doesn’t surprise Steve, Scott, or Bruce but it does tear at Tony's heartstrings.  Harley Keener and Shuri stop in their tracks at the sight of them, immediately turning towards the sorcerer for an answer. 

“Make them feel at home, I have to go check in with Wanda and potentially Peter and Everett,” Strange instructs, moving to leave only for the two to baulk in unison.

“Peter Parker or Peter Quill?” The four onlookers stand straighter at that, Scott in excitement while Bruce and Steve squint in concern towards Tony who continued to look more and more wan by the second.

“Parker,” 

“I thought he was in jail,” Harley questioned, not seemingly concerned, just confused. The princess reacted with an almost mania, excited and intrigued, like one would get excited over a celebrity or something to pick apart.

“Why’s Spider-Man in jail?” Scott gasped, Tony taking a gulp and falling into the couch. The bucket of ice pouring over him in the worst way possible.  _ Not my Peter. It’s not my Peter. Not my Peter. _ It repeats in his head to the point he can’t hear what they speak about next. Meaning Steve steps up to the plate and slides into his Captain America persona and listens intently.

“He’s not,” Stephen returned, only bringing up more questions, he quietens them with his next sentence that terrifies and actually saddens them all, especially Steve, “Who we work for don’t care about skewing or breaking rules if that means they can get something out of it. A seventeen year old super powered being with an incredibly high IQ is something that can unlock a lot of doors. Even prison doors. I’ll let you know if I fetch him,” Stephen slingringed himself away, leaving the six of them in an awkward silence.

“I didn’t even know he had superpowers,” Shuri admitted, looking to Harley for confirmation who simply shrugged as if it wasn't common knowledge, he probably hadn’t known either.

“So does that mean he’s not Spider-Man here?” Bruce asked tentatively, and Steve has half a mind to snap at them for Tony’s sake and remind them that they aren’t here to talk about spider-man-Peter Parker. Or at least not to them, _unless_ it’s about him getting them home, which is the only thing they should be worrying about.

“Considering we don’t have a Spider-Man and our Peter has two doctorates and was arrested for his work being conducted on corpses and potentially himself like Dr. Banner did. Well there’s your answer,” Harley deadpans.

The four Avengers want to go home, they want to stop Thanos. More than anything they want their own people back.

* * *

It’s not Wanda's doing and Strange doesn’t have the time to question her seventies outfit, nor will he stick around especially when he hears the yowling of what seems to be two babies. He understands life goes on, and he’s a little relieved it seems it’s been going on presumably well for her. 

It’s a blessing until it’s not because that means he has to ask for something that would leave a bad taste in his mouth for weeks. Everett Ross doesn’t sound pleased either with the humanity returned to him after his stint in helping save Wakanda. 

“I’ll send it along, go ahead and recruit him,” the call goes dead.

When he knocks on the door Peter Parker opens it, his rounded glasses skewed on his face, blood staining his white dress shirt and coating his left arm almost entirely. The Re-Animator glared, vexed at the interruption until the phone in his pocket buzzed. The teen checked it for a second, eyes widening before a childishly giddy smile lit up his face and made the sorcerers stomach churn. 

“Excuse me while I get dressed, do come in,” The inside of the old funeral home wasn’t as decrepit as the cemetery surrounding it, that didn’t make it any closer to what would be considered a step up.  It took twenty minutes for the teen to shower and get dressed, just enough time for Stephen to send the message along that they’d be on their way. 

* * *

If they're being honest they’re expecting Peter and not, the sight of him isn’t entirely what they expected regardless. It’s the same teen they’ve seen photos of before, his hair is combed and gelled down properly unlike a normal teenage boy would wear it, his apparel is also not what they expect a teen to wear. The white dress shirt and black slacks conform to his figure, and his rounded glasses accentuate eyes that were calculating but lacking the empathy and heart that made them sparkle. The devious intelligence remained, the only true light in his chestnut eyes.

Tony’s mind is ready to pass him off a changeling.

The teen takes a glance at them for a second, gathering information before he moves to follow Strange. Harley and Shuri go to introduce themselves but the boy bypasses their waiting hands, not even acknowledging their existence. His only sign that he even knew they were there being the way he moved around them.  The Avengers follow too, knowing they can’t just sit around as they all head to the warehouse where the same machine that got them there stood.

“I’ll have to make modifications, ones that will of course need to be reversed once we’ve gotten our guest home,” this Peter’s accent is different too, hoity toity, condescending. Their confusion and Tony’s upset doesn’t go unnoticed, and for once the teen addresses someone that isn’t Strange.

“Do keep in mind Mr. Stark I’m not your Peter, no need for your heart rate to skyrocket in the way it is now and everytime I so much as breathe,” turning back towards Strange, “Also Stephen I don’t mean to alarm you but I don't think we’re quite alone in the compound.”

“Friday!” There is an immediate sense of alarm among them, and the AI’s response doesn’t help.

“Unidentified armed male detected in the garage,”

An Iron suit configures among Harley's skin before he’s rushing off to deal with the threat. If the Avenger’s are surprised about Iron lad they don’t comment on it. Strange follows soon after, they all hear a scuffle as Peter starts ripping at the machine to get to work. The background noise reminding him of his nine months in the hoosegow, the anxiety of it dried out his tongue.

“I forgot you’re basically a human alarm system,” Stephen sighed, stepping back in the room and panting slightly from exertion whilst the Re-Animator took in his words with a put out petulance.

“Now I regret saying anything,”

“You did just save us all from a potentially gruesome death,” Shuri pointed out, still assessing the peculiar teen in front of her. 

“I know but I didn’t save myself from the inevitable insistence I stick around because of that,” Peter explained, the distaste he displayed being something close to how a normal person would have expressed pain.

Dr. Strange nor anyone else gave a response. The sorcerer knowing that Peter was in fact right, his spider sense was all too useful to let go to waste, especially when they really needed it. He’d have to talk with Shield about adding more to the boy’s supply.  They’d concede of course, _desperate_ , yet it still wasn’t something Strange took pleasure in asking. It felt wrong even for him who’d come to terms with the morality of others didn’t quite have to match his own. They were sometimes stronger, and in this case lesser.

Peter Parker and him had taken the same oath, the only difference being Stephen had actually meant it. He’d faced villains and gods, and even still nothing had jarred him more than this remarkably intelligent and promising teen experimenting on once mortal beings, shooting up with his re-agent, and getting arrested not for murder (Those had all been passed of as self-defense, which they were, even though their had been an excessive use of force. Shield had covered that so they could send him off to a fancy nearly only technical crimes prison, Peter the only violent offender.) but rather for the desecration of corpses.

* * *

The discussion quickly changes while the boy loses himself to his work. Strange is trying to explain to the Avengers the loops and expectations parallels can sometimes follow. It does leave the question how similar their worlds are. Only Stephen and Peter know.

“If we’re going with the patterns wouldn’t that mean their Peter would be dealing with...you know who next?” the blond questioned, watching with interest as the...spider(?) worked and rolled back his sleeves revealing needle marked arms.

“He’s not Voldermort Harley,” Shuri scolded with little mirth. 

“Dealing with who?” Tony spoke up, eyes narrowing dangerously in a protective fury, concerned for a future threat his kid may never even see.

“Nothing to worry about, he’s far too- _ahead_ of himself to actually win,” Peter cut in, knowing Strange would pester them for the rest of the day if they gave privy to their potential futures. He cracks a small smile at his own joke, it vanishing in seconds but it doesn’t go unnoticed. Peter doesn’t really care.  The avengers caught the smile as well, an odd sense of ire floating in the air. There’s something more to that fleeting smirk, something the arachnid alone had privilege to. Shuri looked ready to ask but a hand on her arm by the blond teen kept the words in.

Footsteps crunched as Doctor Strange paced, “Shuri could you show the Avengers to their rooms?” The girl nodded, gesturing for them to follow, and they did, not without overhearing the sudden conversation between Strange and Peter. Shuri and Harley were walking painfully slow to listen. None of them said anything in turn, also innately curious.

“ _ Ahead _ , really?”

“Well I thought it was quite humorous,” Peter returned pointedly, threading wires with his tongue pushing through his teeth in concentration. 

“I still don’t understand why you used a shovel when you could have knocked his head off in the same way with your strength alone,” Strange huffed with the closest thing to a laugh, it was horrible really, but Beck had truly been a monster.

A plagiarist with a worse god complex than the boy in front of him. The sorcerer didn’t want to say that anyone deserved death, except that stemmed more from the concept of someone deciding that fate rather than not stooping to the villains level.  As much as he hated to admit it, Mordo had been right when he said the bill always comes due, it does. 

“You know his powers, I wasn’t exactly all there. He slipped up, the shovel was there...and I really don’t like being blackmailed,” the last part of his sentence was riddled with disgust. 

Tony internalized the name ‘Beck’ for later, jaw clenching because they all knew now what had happened to this Beck. He couldn’t imagine Peter severing someone’s head, and it’d been jarring enough to see this version of his arachnid, but something in him broke just thinking about his bright-eyed Peter maliciously taking a life. Even when in self-defense.

But Tony understood his Peter couldn’t be innocent forever, he’d have to kill eventually. The billionaire could only hope he was there to help deal with the fallout.

“That’s dark,” Hulk huffed, earning a swat to the chest by the supersoldier while Scott nodded, looking both awed and uncomfortable. Harley and Shuri rushed their pace, gesturing with weary smiles towards their rooms. 

The teen had told them this wasn’t their world, and he wasn’t their Spider-Man, it's easy to distinguish that now.

* * *

It’s early the next morning when they see it, a needle with neon green liquid plunging with a shaking hand into the teen’s arm. The kid shoots up and looks elated as he takes a seat after, laughing joyously under his breath.

“Fri?” 

“Yes Doctor Parker?”

“Let Strange know the machines ready to take them home and if he wants me here any longer I’ll need more cadavers for my work,”

“Yes Doctor Parker,”

The Avengers do not give the not arachnid so much as a goodbye or a thank you, for that they are all grateful. Peter is too.

Day’s later while Tony Stark dies and Spider-Man cries that they won, Peter Parker the Re-Animator successfully reanimates a corpse.

**Author's Note:**

> Snap: allisonw1122  
> Tumblr/twitter: webtrinsic1122  
> Insta:Webtrinsic


End file.
